paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Deagle
The Deagle pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Deagle has the fourth highest damage per shot (without modifications or skill boosts) of all secondary weapons, after The Judge, The Locomotive 12G and Bronco .44. It has decent accuracy but suffers from a low magazine capacity, although weapon mods can compensate this, making it more accurate and deadly. The Deagle takes approximately 1.8 seconds for a tactical reload, and 2.7 seconds for an empty chamber reload. This is somewhat slower than other pistols, with the notable exception of the Bronco .44. The Deagle can be seen as a stronger, but less ammo efficient version of the Crosskill as they share similar attachments and are both plagued with smaller ammo reserves compared to other pistols. With only rounds, it can have only three magazines (just under two magazines with the extended magazine attachment), making it extremely easy to run out entirely, so it is advised to be very selective of one's shots and always aim for the head. Following the release of the Ambidexterity perk, two Deagle pistols can be dual-wielded in the place of the player's primary weapon, greatly increasing their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. Summary Pros: * Very high damage * Decent base accuracy and concealment * Can still deal a good amount of damage if a stealth scenario goes wrong, especially if the Gunslinger skill in the mastermind tree has been aced. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity * Low max/reserve ammo * Needs accuracy boosting mods for long-range effectiveness * Extremely high recoil Tips * The base accuracy ( ) of the Deagle is marginal outside close range; at 15m or more properly aimed headshots may still miss. Various accessories that increase accuracy will solve this problem, though (except for the Marksman Sight) at the cost of some concealment. * The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor and the Marksman Sight do not negatively affect Concealment, which results in the highest damage( )/concealment( ) ratio for a silenced secondary. *The Deagle's highest possible damage per shot ( , or with the aced Gunslinger skill), is attained by having the Ghost tree's Silent Killer skill aced ( damage for suppressed weapons) and modifying the Deagle with Asepsis Suppressor and Long Barrel. However, this does make even worse the already-low stability, so adding a Bling Grip is recommended. * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not affect Accuracy and even boosts the Deagle's Stability. * Adding any of the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots. **The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator, OVERKILL Compensator, IPSC Compensator and Facepunch Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors and the Flash Hider. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Trivia *The Deagle is based on the Desert Eagle Mark XIX, chambered in the .50 Action Express caliber as evident by the new safety switch and "old model" flush barrel with visible scope rail mounts as current production models usually have picatinny top rails. The in-game magazine capacity of the Deagle is incorrectly large compared to its real-world iteration. **The in-game magazine size of the Deagle matches those commonly found on the .44 magnum or .357 versions of the Desert Eagle, though implausible as the in-game weapon uses the "flush" barrel made for .50AE rounds that won't fit and won't work with most smaller calibers. **The Deagle is further incorrectly portrayed as being weaker than the Bronco .44, as the .50 AE rounds it fires are heavier, larger and has an overall higher ballistic velocity compared to the .44 magnum round. *"Deagle" is a portmanteau of its full name originating from Counter-Strike. *The Deagle with Extended Mag. and Mag Plus Aced holds rounds, though you cannot fire the last shot unless you have the Fully Loaded skill. *The La Femme Compensator is a reference to the movie La Femme Nikita. A Desert Eagle is her signature weapon. * The OVERKILL Compensator is a reference to the movie Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day, where the main characters acquire Desert Eagles with similar compensators. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. * Shown in a video, the Deagle used to have the default pistol reload like the Crosskill's. This was used until a certain patch, which gave the Deagle it's own unique reload. Gallery 2013-10-31_00005.jpg|A preview of the Deagle. Deagle Modded.jpg|Deagle with 4 mods equipped. (Monolith Suppressor, Bling Grip, Extended Mag. and Long Barrel) 2014-03-02_00002.jpg|Modded Deagle w/ La Femme Compensator, Ergo Grip, Marksman Sight, and Extended Mag. Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2)